


[Podfic of] Christmas Pink / written by sandymg

by EosRose



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Christmas, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://sandymg.livejournal.com/63094.html">Christmas Pink</a> by sandymg<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:07:52</p><p>Jared decides to bake Christmas cupcakes. It doesn't go so well. Jensen helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Christmas Pink / written by sandymg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weimar27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weimar27/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Christmas Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14747) by sandymg. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6d4dk9risw6kxj83vd8y5k9qmil4wvv9.mp3) | 7.5 MB | 00:07:52  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/s2k032f318spnvwjpaj49gsayimtonal.m4b) | 3.9 MB | 00:07:52  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/christmas-pink).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
